The Price One Pays for Messy Hair
by Jessiquie
Summary: Oneshot. LilyJames. You know, I don't normally let people do this. But you're special to me Lily. So if you'd like, I'll let you touch my hair, as i know your dying too..  James is most defiantely in for the shock of his life! In more ways then one.


**A/n:** So this is my first James/Lily one-shot. I've had the idea in my head, and even on paper for ages, so i decided that i would post it. I kinda like this one... even to the extent that I added an additional ending to it. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story. Please read and review and let me know what you think of it. Whether that be good or bad. Oh, im looking for a betta to, if anyones interested just let me know... won't be anything to strenous, as Im at uni and thats pretty demanding. Enjoy. R & R once again.

Jess

* * *

"You know, I don't normally let people do this. But you're special to me Lily. So if you'd like, I'll let you touch my hair, as I know your dying too…"

" Potter, can you _please_ stop doing that" Grinded Lily through clenched teeth.

"Stop what Lily love?" James replied in mock innocence, once again running his hand though his hair, smiling wickedly at Lily.

"_That_"

"What?"

Once again, messing his hair up. Again, and again.

James watched silently as Lily huffed in frustration and went back to reading her book. Well more like attempting to read the book. Whilst not so secretly getting annoyed and annoyed at Potter for his constant yabbering, ruffling of his already messy hair and his need to follow her _all_ day long.

" You know, I would stop…" causally remarked James as skimmed a rock across the lake.

" Not interested"

" Come on Lils. It wouldn't be _that_ bad" butted in Sirius, as he noticed his best mate's expression waver momentarily.

"Why can't you two be more like Remus!" She wined, dropping her book into her lap, and throwing the back of her head against the tree in frustration.

Reading was clearly out of the question when surrounded by these idiots, so she turned to Remus, who was sitting behind Black playing exploding snap with Peter.

" Can't you do anything about them!'

He merely shrugged apologetically, as if to say what can you do, when he looked up to see the pair throwing dirt at each other.

"Oi that was my eye!" Lily screamed, as she scrambled to her feet, vigorously brushing dirt from her face.

" Sorry Lilikins, didn't see you there" Laughed James, whom was greeted with a glare.

Still laughing he ran his hand through his hair again, and again. Each time laughing as Lily scowled more, her eyes narrowing and her hair softly billowing around her face in the light wind.

" Is something wrong, Lily darling?" he murmured sweetly as he took a step forward closing the gap between them and raising an eyebrow. All the while, causally messing his hair more.

"Please."

" Oh..."

"Stop."

"… You don't like me doing this?" he smirked emphasising the messing of his hair.

" Now."

"Aww Lily, really there's no need to be embarrassed. Many find my hair attractive, I knew you would succumb eventually."

Lily vigorously turned, collected her things and stalked away, shaking her head in irritation. He was just that infuriating some times.

However, she had barely walked away, when who else should jump in front of her, blocking her escape.

" I'm warning you..." she muttered, trying to get past, only to have him block every path, and then walk backwards as she tried to escape.

"So you do want to touch it" Smirked James

"Stop. It. Right. Now."

"Hey Sirius, guess what…"

Sirius cautiously took a step back as he noted Lily clench and un-clench her right fist, attempting to calm herself down.

"Ahh… Prongs, I'd stop it about now."

"Why? Lily here finds me sexy. Don't you lily."

And then it happened.

Lily stopped walking. Her facial expression frozen in a cross between fear and realisation, her fists no longer clenched, as they tucked a stray curl behind her ear. All the while, she focused solely on James, her eyes sparkling, with a sheepish smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

For the briefest second, Confusion flooded James' expression. Lily had gone from venturing-on-hexing-him-into-oblivion-mad, to the sweet, calmed beauty of his dreams.

James watched, unable to move or even breathe, as Lily seductively tucked the hair behind her ear, directing a small smile his way.

" Oh no… You've found my deepest, darkest secret. My… my wildest dream" She whispered almost inaudibly, as her eyes bore into James' soul.

At this, Sirius' eyes almost popped out of his head, Peter's legs gave way, and James, in a not-so-subtle attempt to cover uh his gasp, laughed.

"Well… I'll let you touch it, if you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

"Really?" She murmured, as she ever so slowly crept closer to him.

"Yeah… gulp… really… I'd even let you do whatever you wanted to it…"

"Anything?" she asked, playfully biting her bottom lip as she did so.

" Yup, anything" whispered James, as he placed one hand on Lily's cheek, unable to believe he was finally getting the girl of his dreams. _His_ wildest dreams.

As Lily face was getting increasingly closer to James', she never once broke eye contact.

" That's just as well.."

'Yeah" James murmured moving in for the kiss his lifetime.

He could feel her breath on his lips, smell her heavenly perfume and almost taste her lip-gloss. This was it. He was so close and then … she abruptly reared back.

For a moment, James stood there feeling like an idiot. The whole school, or the whole seventh year at least, had just stopped to watch what appeared to be James finally getting lily and then at the very last moment, he'd lost out. What's worse, he had been under her complete control.

Slowly James could feel every muscle and piece of his skin flare up as if it were on fire…

"You know James…" smiled Lily sweetly, "I'd really put that out if I were you… I hear hair burns extremely quickly".

And with that he watched her walk away. Again.

"James, your HAIR!"

* * *

" Look James, it really doesn't look _that_ bad" spoke Remus as he consoled James, who had been obsessing about his hair in front of the mirror since the incident.

"Really?" he asked hopeful as he manoeuvred his hair in different ways to see if it made any difference.

It didn't.

"No. It looks worse. But Mooney here, is just trying to cheer you up." barked Sirius as he suspiciously eyed Peter, who came running through the door brandishing a note as though it was a matter of life and death.

"Its from Lily" he panted to James, who cautiously took it, completely aware of the danger of all things Lily-related.

James hesitantly opened the letter…

_James._

_I'll be waiting for you after breakfast in the great hall._

_I would prefer it if you did something about your ratty hair before our _date_ though. It looks as though you burnt it or something!_

_Love, Lily_

"That girl's got class!"


End file.
